dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Australis
[http://www.capcom.co.jp/dino3/dino_index.html Dino Crisis 3 original website (Japanese)] |length = |prime = Tyrannosaurus }}Australis was a species of Tyrannosaurus created through genetic engineering in Ozymandias DNA Laboratory. The species was experimental in origin, though allowed to thrive on board the ship until they became extinct in 2548. History When Ozymandias crew began dying of radiation poisoning on their expedition to the planet ''α''2, Cpt. Satoko Evans ordered the ship's computer, MTHR-248 to clone the ship's crew so that the colonisation mission would not end in vain.Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Regeneration Progress Log". As the ship was flooded with radiation, however, MTHR was unable to create clones that could survive, and instead began splicing in genes from animal samples in the laboratory which were found to be more resistant to radiation. Seeking to further modify the human clones to survive a variety of harsh conditions, MTHR began growing genetically-modified dinosaur species, which would thrive on the ship as a means of testing their adaptability. If genes were found to be advantageous, they were to be spliced into the human-dinosaur hybrids. The Australises were created from Tyrannosaurus DNA in storage, and were modified to possess electricity-generating organs as well being capable of surviving in vacuum conditions. While their size and electricity made them imposing creatures, the Australis prototype and its clones had underdeveloped skins exposing their muscles; this was determined to be the main factor in their inability to survive in vacuum. Though the experiment was a failure, the Australises were allowed to thrive on the Ozymandias.Dino Crisis 3 (2003), file: "Australis". Biology An adult Australis is around twenty two meters long and seven meters tall. Related to the Tyrannosaurs, it shares a similar body plan, though has a second row of teeth. Due to anomalies in the species' creation, an Australis' skin does not cover its entire body, and their muscles are exposed. This weakness is countered by faster recovery from injuries, and above-normal production of Adrenalin to make the animal more aggressive. As with other species created by MTHR, Australises have an electricity-generating organ. However, this species' organ is underdeveloped, and so electricity is released across a room rather than focused only on enemies.DINO CRISIS 3 PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE, p.44.Excerpt from DINO CRISIS 3 PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE, p.44: "過酷な字宙での生活に耐えろう生命力を検証するため造られた実験動物。 字宙生活に不適合なため皮膚が定着せず筋肉繊維が露呈しているが、 肉体の剛性治癒力は極めて高く保持されている。 遺伝的にアドレナリンの分泌が著しく、 その凶暴性は極めて高い。 未発達の発電器官からは常に電撃が漏れ自らは制御できない。" Gameplay Moveset The DINO CRISIS 3 PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE lists twelve unique attacks. Strategy The PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE recommends that players switch their main weapon to the long-range "Laser" ammunition.DINO CRISIS 3 PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE, p.45. This will allow players to keep at distance from an Australis physical attacks, though the aim button needs to be held for a second so the player will hit the boss. As a result, the player is strongly advised to keep moving to each corner of the map to maintain a distance. Because of Australis regenerative abilities, the Inferno Wasp type is recommended. However, as this is a short-range attack the player should only use them when moving away from the Australis. Gallery Crisis3 790screen010.jpg|Australis being eaten by Rigels Dino crisis 3 australis .jpg|Concept art of the Australis Australis.jpg 5863 medium.jpg main_img_icon_australis_sel.jpg|Another piece of concept art of the Australis Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Australis 1.png Dino Crisis 3 concept art - Australis 2.png DINO CRISIS 3 PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE - page 44.png|Excerpt from DINO CRISIS 3 PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE. DINO CRISIS 3 PERFECT ALIVE GUIDE - page 45.png|Ditto. Bibliography * Sources ;excerpts ;references es:australis Category:Dino Crisis 3 creatures